Lemonade Mouth
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: What happened after the big concert in Times Square? After all, not everybody got a happy ending. StellaxCharlie Mentions of MoxScott and OliviaxWen
1. Thank You Victoria!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I had just seen the movie and I absolutely fell in love with this pairing! Even though you barely see any stories about them, oh well. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Lemonade Mouth and if I did I assure you it would not have been as awesome T-T and I don't owe "Here I Am" from Camp Rock either._

Stella's POV

'_We did it, I can't believe it. We actually played in Madison Square Garden!'_ That was my thought once we finished the concert. Two weeks later however, well…

"This isn't working!"

"Maybe if we just try one more time…"

Sound familiar? It should. That was the exact commentary Mo and Olivia had when we first tried to be a band, except now its Charlie and me. Everything seemed great at first, Olivia and Wen got together after the concert, Mo and Scott are still going strong, and Charlie hooked up with some girl from school. Everything should be great, except we ran into even more problems. Olivia and Wen are in their 'honeymoon' phase and wont pay attention to anything or anyone but each other, Scott and Mo are the same deal, and the girl Charlie hooked up with is annoyingly clingy. She shows up to every single practice and makes irritating comments ("Stella why don't you just let Scott play guitar instead and drop out?"). Ok, rephrase, some hating comments! Not that she ever lets Charlie hear her; whenever he's around she's nice. I've thought about telling Charlie but I don't think he'll believe me; he's already stressed out enough lately. I think it's because of her. He's always on edge now and snaps at everyone more than a few times. Mo and Olivia have their boyfriends to help them out whenever Charlie yells, me on the other hand. Um…

"Come on Stella! How hard can the song be! Scott plays it just fine!" Yup, just another regular practice for Lemonade Mouth. Note my sarcasm.

"Sorry…" I don't try to fight back anymore, Charlie can be pretty scaring when he's mad and I don't want to push him.

"Why doesn't Scott play the guitar for this song? You don't mind, do ya Stella?" And there goes the little two-faced. _'Yes I do damn well mind!'_

"No, not at all…" I am such a wimp. I moved the guitar strap away from my neck and started to leave.

"Alright, I'll play for the practice but why don't I teach Stella how to play it later?" Even though Scott was our 'enemy' at first he's pretty cool now. And I have to remember to thank him later for this. He seemed to be the only one who doesn't really like the snake-girl anymore than I do and sees through her act. Due to this fact, I told him about what she says to me and he actually believes me.

"Good idea, Scott" Mo doesn't mind that her boyfriend is staying after practice with me. Shows how much she trusts us, doesn't it? If you're wondering what song I can't play it's "Breakthrough". I was singing and didn't really play my instrument at the concert.

I'm right now just sitting on the bench outside our private studio (Mel donated the money for it) and waited until I can go in to practice. Ever since things have gone downhill I've been getting more quiet and shy. Isn't really my style but can you help it if you were me right now? I guess I was just feeling lonely and left out. Two-face's insults don't really help either. Speaking of two-faced, is that her running towards me?

"What's with you-" I was interrupted by her hand reaching and smacking me. I was frozen for a little bit before taking her appearance. She was crying but glaring at me with her massive make-up running.

"This is your entire fault! If you hadn't even existed-" she started to shriek out loud and I was pretty sure the rest of the band could hear her but I didn't really give a damn, the chick smacked me! And Stella Yamada will not let her get away with it!

SMACK! She stared at me disbelieving and I leaned in close and hissed to her:

"Then Lemonade Mouth wouldn't have ever existed and you wouldn't have any band to worship." It seemed like the old Stella was finally coming back, until she ran off and I turned to find the rest of the band staring at me. Charlie was the first to react, though it was expected with how he's been acting.

"What's your problem Stella! What Victoria ever do to you!" Ah, so that was her name; Victoria. I forgot about it, oh well. I just stood there letting Charlie vent until I would be able to defend myself. Fat chance of that happening any time soon.

"Well!" He stood there waiting for an answer but my mouth wouldn't work.

"Charlie, just chill man. You don't even know that it was Stella's fault." Looked like Scott and Mo weren't the only ones who trusted me; Thanks Wen. "Maybe Victoria said something to upset Stella. She wouldn't do anything without a reason."

"…Why was she crying anyway?" The first thing that comes out of my mouth and it had to be those words. _'Stupid!'_

"Charlie dumped her." Olivia said without any remorse and a hint of glee. _'Huh? Wasn't she the nice and forgiving one?'_ I was completely bewildered.

"About time." Mo muttered, though I think I was the only one who heard.

"Wait, so I wasn't the only one who didn't like her?" I turned towards Olivia, Wen, Scott and Mo with a lost look on my face.

"Come on Stella, you don't think we were oblivious to how she treated you right?" That was Olivia, and I couldn't believe it! I wasn't alone!

"Wait, what do mean, how she treated Stella?" And there goes the ever confused Charlie.

"Please don't tell me you were actually that oblivious!" Yup, looks like I'm back!

"What did she do to you?" Okay, no matter how cute he looked right now there was no way I was going to let him off the hook for not noticing the real she-witch (uh, I mean Victoria).

_'Wait…did I say cute?'_

* * *

><p>Well, it's been two more weeks since the whole Victoria thing and after I blew up at Charlie (to which he apologized and practically begged forgiveness) we all went back to how we used to be. Our songs were practiced to perfection and I was finishing writing one I started during the whole 'incident'. Practice was over for the day and Scott, Mo, Wen, and Olivia already left for their double date.<p>

"You got a ride home Stella?" Ever since the whole blow up thing Charlie has been nicer and seemed to revert back to his old self.

"Nah, I'ma probably just chill here for a while." I just wanted to have the studio for myself so I can play my song.

"You sure?" He's been so protective of me lately, not that I mind it's sweet. But I really wanted to play my song and I couldn't do that at home. My parents say that's what the studio is for (They have still been tolerant about the whole music career though).

"I'm sure Charlie. I'll see tomorrow in school, okay?" I said with a smile.

"Y-yeah, sure." He flushed a little, turned and speed-walked out of there. _'Did I say something?'_ I shrugged, grabbed my guitar and just started playing the soft intro.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why_

'_Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

_That you should be happy, excited even if you're just invited_

'_Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

By this point I was too into the song and didn't notice the sound of the door opening and closing.

_It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves_

_It's time you started make your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left, with your last breath_

_Say here I am, here I am, make 'em listen_

'_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore_

_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_

_You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect_

_Say it's close enough to perfect for me_

_Why should you hide from the thunder and lightning that you're under_

'_Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be_

_If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help_

_You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left, with your last breath_

_Say here I am, here I am, make 'em listen_

'_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore_

_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_

My eyes were shut and I started moving to the song.

_The world better some room, yeah, move over, over_

'_Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left, with your last breath_

_Say here I am, here I am, make 'em listen_

'_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored, not anymore_

_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_

Playing the song made me feel _much_ better. I sighed contently and started to put my guitar back into its case until I heard someone clapping. I whipped around to find Charlie at the doorway with a big goofy smile on his face.

"That was great Stella!" He moved away from the doorway, picked up my bag and took my hand in his.

"Um, thanks. What are you doing back here?" I think my brain officially shut down after this. Charlie was just too close. I could smell his scent, I couldn't really define it but it smelled like Mel's lemonade and something else that made it different.

"You wanna go get a slice of pizza? I don't think Dante's is closed." He seemed kind of nervous which in turn made me smile. He just looked kinda cute, fidgeting like that.

"Like a date?" I admit, I was teasing him. But I couldn't help it, it was the perfect opportunity.

"I-if you want to!" Heh, now he's panicking. I'ma cut the kid a break. I leaned in, kissed his cheek softly, grabbed my guitar and walked to the doorway.

"You coming lover boy?" He stood frozen with yet another goofy smile before snapping out of it and running after me.

"Coming! Hey, waddya mean 'lover boy'?" I just smirked and took his hand while running towards the direction of Dante's.

"Would you prefer boyfriend instead?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Y-yeah…" he stuttered out while trying to regain his footing.

"Ok then. Hurry up boyfriend!" he laughed and my response and squeezed my hand.

_'Thank you Victoria!'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Yeah I think I rushed at the end but whatever. Review please! _


	2. Stupid Fangirls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Okay, I decided to add another chapter and if people want to, maybe a third._

"Stella, will you just let me explain?"

Charlie's been following me around like a lost puppy ever since I got to school. Let me explain, Charlie Delgado is my boyfriend (or rather was), and last night we had our first fight.

*Flashback*

_ "Stella-"_

_ "I don't want to hear it." I was on the phone (reluctantly) with Charlie. We had finished playing a concert in Los Angeles a few days ago and I haven't talked to him since. You see, what happened was that we were in the middle of playing "Determinate" when a crazed fan girl got passed ALL the guards (could someone please tell me how?) and launched herself at Charlie in a kiss. Yeah, I know. I didn't stick around after I saw that; I took my cherished guitar and ran back to the hotel. I changed as soon as I got to the hotel (into a black tee with a rhinestoned skull, grey skinny jeans, and grey ballet flats) and booked a flight back home. _

_ "Stella, I didn't even __know__ the girl!" Charlie cried into the phone, clearly upset with me._

_ "Well, you sure know her now!" I exclaimed and slammed the phone onto the receiver._

*Flashback End*

And that's how I'm stuck with a persistent Charlie following me until I listen to him.

"Stella," Charlie grabbed my hand, forcing me to turn around and look at him. "please." I couldn't deny him when he had on a pleading face like that!

"…You have FIVE minutes." I finally gave in and he pulled me into a custodian's closet.

"Look Stella, she was just a crazy fan. I didn't know, I don't know her, and I don't want to know her," Charlie said. He had on an angry expression when he said the next part. "I mean, I have deal with those 'Marry me Stella!' signs at almost every concert." He grumbled.

I know it's not his fault, I know she's just another crazed fan. I'm more angry and hurt at the fact that some random chick kissed him before I had than I am at Charlie. So I told him that, well more like mumbled it.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Great, I'm so glad he finds this amusing. "You've basically been pouting 'cuz you haven't kissed me yet?" he started laughing; not a short chuckle, I full out shoulder-shaking, stomach clutching laugh.

"It's not funny." I complained while crossing my arms, looking away and fighting an embarrassed blush.

"Aw, I'm just teasing yuh." Charlie said as he stopped laughing. He put his arms around me but I was still sulking. "Besides," He started again. "It's cute that you were so jealous"

"I was not jealous!" I whipped my head back and sent him a glare as I hissed back at him.

"Yes you were." He replied back in a teasing tone.

"No I wa-" I was cut off by Charlie's lips over mine. My eyes fluttered close and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Yes, you were." His husky voice at this point sent shivers down my spine. I just smirked in turn.

"Shut up Charlie." I pulled him back down for another kiss and responded by tighter his grip on my hips. I didn't care if we were in a janitor's closet at this point or if a crazy fan girl threw herself at him again (though I'm going to attack her if it does happen again), Charlie's mine and I'm his. His tongue slipped out and asked for entrance. I was about to give him permission but we were interrupted.

We broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat; we have an audience, the band. Smiling Wen had his arm around a blushing Olivia (whose either blushing from Wen or seeing us; she's so innocent) and smirking Scott was hand-in-hand with Mo, who had an identical smirk on her face. We're never going to hear the end of it from them.

Well, damn it all.


End file.
